


To Serve The Throne

by BubuBORG



Series: Team Medi: Fight the Future [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Buffy Wishverse, Gen, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Self-Insert, Sort Of, Team Medi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubuBORG/pseuds/BubuBORG
Summary: Old Adam Ever served the throne--even when the throne had other things on her mind.
Series: Team Medi: Fight the Future [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Very few could roam the halls of the Empress’s flagship with impunity

But no one would dare approach him to try to stop him.The creature swaggered through corridors, grinning his horrible smile at anyone unfortunate to be near him. 

His yellow-eyed glare, his predator’s smile, his face, distorted, not human, almost demonic to look at--

Which wasn’t half wrong, either.

At the end of the hall, he was met by a throng of guards, in their black and gold regalia. glaring at him in the dim light.

“Does she know you’re here?” one of them demanded. “She is with another guest.”

“Does it matter?” the creature sighed.“Open the doors.”

Her face twisted in disgust, the guard complied.As he passed her by, she muttered, “Fucking vampire.”

He turned back to her with amusement.“That’s right,” he affirmed.“And luckily for you, I’ve already eaten.”

“Come inside!” a succinct voice demanded.“Quit bothering my guards.”

Before him was the Empress herself, Philippa Georgiou Augustus Iaponius Centarius, long may she reign, et cetera et cetera and so forth.He knew her before all of that, but she held the title well.

He sauntered in, as she gestured toward the two guests.Pale in complexion, with predatory faces rivaling his own.One large and brutish, clad in leather and furs, the other lean and cunning, a pair of brass spectacles on his slightly snubbed nose, wearing a red sash over his white, almost foppish shirt. 

“These are the brothers who will be overseeing our interests on Arda,” She told him.The big one is Azog the Defiler.The little one is Azkh the Wraith Killer.”

Azkh looked at him with keen interest.“Is he the one you spoke of?” he asked the Emperor.“The kin to Thuringwethil?”

“This is Old Adam.He is my oldest servant,” the Emperor told them.“I would not be where I am today without him.”

“Will he help us?” Azog asked, glaring at Old Adam.

“I ever serve the Throne,” Old Adam replied, smirking at Georgiou. 

“As you know, Arda was the seat of the ancient Numenorean empire, which had a span rivaling only my own,” The Emperor told Old Adam.I have tasked them to bring the world to heel and to discover any of their advanced technology to serve me.”

“And what is it you wish of me?” Old Adam asked.“The usual fang-up job?Give them an army of the undead?”

“We have a necromancer in my employ,” Azkh said, dismissively, to Georgiou.“Zog can do this without his help.”

“You may be right,” The Emperor conceded, “But Adam can sire and command his legions from across the planet.The night will be his, globally.You can see the benefit of that, yes?”

“Yes,” Azog rumbled.“And it will cause the weak great fear.This is good, very good.” As he did, he balled his fist on an arm that Adam realized was a robotic prosthetic.

He shrugged and smiled.“I know, right?”

“We will return home—and await his legions,” Azkh told Georgiou and saluted her in the Imperial fashion.“Long live the Empire.”With that, the pale orc brothers exited her chamber, with their green-skinned servant in tow.

Leaving Old Adam and the Emperor alone.There were very few she could tolerate without armed guard, especially after the events that led her to the _Charon_. 

“You only ever serve the Throne?” she mocked. 

“As I do now, and as I did before you took the throne,” Old Adam reminded her.“And helped you upon it when you overthrew the Sato Dynasty.”He paused as he hopped upon the reclining sofa before her.“They were delicious.”

“So you’ve said, many many times,” Georgiou sighed.“Why are you here, anyway?I didn’t send for you.”

“My eyes and ears gave me news of the unpleasantness that occurred on Discovery,” Old Adam said, and a shadow crossed the Emperor’s features.“I think it’s time that we discussed the offer that still stands.”

She gave nothing away.“For you to turn me into one of you.An undead _thing_.”

“Well, when you put it that way, it sounds kinda gross,” Adam quipped.“But your reign would be eternal. You would be on the Terran throne until the stars went out.Imagine it, Empress—a forty thousand year _Regina Terrestria_ with you and only you at the head of the galaxy.No need for ungrateful heirs or sires or hangers-on—“

She struck him across the face, swiftly and savagely, eliciting a bestial growl, which he quickly put into check.“You speak above your station!” she spat at him.“Which is where you would put yourself if you were to sire me.Oh, I _know_ how vampires work, Adam.The sire holds sway over his ‘children’, for all eternity.My reign would be yours as well, and I will share the throne with no one.Do you understand me!?”

“I meant no disrespect, my Emperor,” Adam replied, chastened.“I only have your interests at heart.”

“See that you do.Make your arrangements to go to Arda.Await further instructions, and get out of my sight!”

He did so, stalking past the guards who smugly glared at him as heleft for his ship.As he did, he grumbled, “With an attitude like that, _Phillipa_ , the throne that I serve might need some redecoration.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more chapters as more of Old Adam's story comes to me, especially as this seemed a bit too brief.

**_Later—-MUCH LATER:_ **

“How’s our friend?”

They were in a tucked away section of Starfleet Headquarters, where holos worked obliviously through dense data streams, processing sensor data coming in from atttendant ships within the enclave. 

Whereas most of structure was brightly lit, this place was a bit more dim.

Which was the way Old Adam liked it.

He circled Kovich looking at the data suspended in air in front i him from his tri-com.It featured all sorts of data that he didn’t bother trying to interpret.All he cared about was the name.

Phillipa Georgiou.

“She’s in pretty bad shape,” Kovich said.“Time travel and trans-dimensional hopping didnt’ agree with her.Can’t all be like you.”

“I never apologize for my nature,” he boasted.“That’s for others to make excuses for.”

Kovich glanced at him and shrugged.“After 1400 years, I suppose it would be a bit burdensome.”

“Quite so,” Adam agreed.“I expect you want me to remain hands-off on this.”

“The woman’s dying,” Kovich reminded him.“Besides I have other plans for you.”

That pricked up the ancient vampire’s ears. “Eh?”

“When was the last time you were in the Neo-Numenorean Triangle?” Kovich asked. 

“Ohhhh...” Adam struggled to remember.“That would be back during their last war with the Third Horde.Pre-Burn.”

“Got an update from there.Prince was supposed to be crowned King of Gondor on Arda, but never showed up for his own coronation.Planet is in an uproar, and several parties have Ben dispatched to locate him.” Kovich turned to Adam, adjusted his anachronistic spectacles.“Know anything about it?”

Adam shrugged.“I have some sources, but this is the first I’ve heard.What you want done?”

“I need to know more about the situation, but if I send you I need to know you won’t be tempted to further your little crusade.” Kovich brought up another piece of data from his tri-com.“Remember when they found the remains of the _Megaroad_?

A low bestial sound escaped Adam’s’ throat.“They were dying anyway.Besides,” he added with a not-quite sincere vampire’s smile, “I’m one of the _good guys_ now.”

“You and I both know that putting down, and I quote, ‘Romani Curse’ in your record to confirm your compliance as an operative is tenuous at best.If it wasn’t for your friend—“

“Greyfeather is not my friend!” Adam snarled.“And we agreed not to bring him up!”

The holos looked up from the data stream momentarily, then returned to their work.The two of them paused for a breath. 

“Just remember our arrangement,” Kovich warned him.“And stay away from Georgiou.”With that, he walked out o the room, into the bright light of the corridor beyond.

“But of course,” Adam sighed, as he moved to another, less brightly-lit exit.

“I ever serve the Throne.”


End file.
